


Your Lips (They Taste Like June)

by sleepyqueerboi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dakota is Deceit, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Deceit Sanders, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, because someone doesn't know that a relationship is open, mention of cheating, so not really cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/pseuds/sleepyqueerboi
Summary: Roman and Dakota are both crushing hard on Patton. That's it, that's all you need to know.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Your Lips (They Taste Like June)

"So," Roman began, as he clanged pots and pans while starting dinner. "Patton kissed me today." He paused what he was doing, hearing Dee put their book down before coming over to the kitchen, shock clearly visible on their face.

"He did?"

"Yeah! We were just chilling out, and I was about to start talking about Hamilton when, bam, kiss right on the lips!" 

"What... what was it like?"

"If you're trying to ask me if he's a good kisser, love, then yes he is. He kinda... tasted like June? I know that makes no sense but that's what I got."

"Hot," Dee smirked, leaning against the counter as Roman flushed red for a moment. "What happened after that? Did you get his number?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It was really short, and after he kept apologising, we really need to tell him we're polyamorous by the way, he was babbling about how he wasn't trying to get me to cheat on you and he left before I could even get a word in."

"Well, at least we know he likes one of us, I'd be okay with that."

"Deedee," Roman moved away from the stove and cupped his partner's face. "I know you like him too, and I wouldn't feel right if he only wanted to date me and not you. Besides, who *wouldn't* want to date a drop-dead gorgeous enby like you?"

"Pfft, okay you sappy homo,"

Conversations such as that weren't out of the ordinary for Roman and Dakota. They were a couple, and both polyamorous, so if anything outside of their circle of love happened they would always tell each other. This, however, was different. Patton had moved to the city a few years ago, appearing almost out of thin air, and both Roman and Dee had developed quite a crush on him, to the point of discussing adding him as a permanent addition to their relationship if he was okay with it.

Dee hadn't seen Patton around too much after that day, which was odd, as they often bumped into each other in the bookshop and cafe and other communal areas, having decent conversations for friends that were still a little awkward. However, on one cold day, while Dee was standing in line to get a coffee to start their morning off right, they finally saw Patton again, having just collected his order.

"Hey, Pat-" Before Dee could finish their greeting, Patton had hurried past them and out of the coffee shop. That was weird, Dee thought, so they decided they could get some sweet caffeine later and followed Patton out the door. 

Luckily, Patton was barely a block away, and Dee caught up to him very quickly. "You're not avoiding me, are you Patton?" Dee asked once they were close enough for Patton to hear them. Patton visibly flinched and spun on his heel, eyes wide as he saw Dee.

"O-oh, Dee, fancy seeing you here!" His voice was very obviously panicked, and Dee couldn't help but frown slightly. 

"Are you alright, Patton? You seem a little jumpy."

"Oh, me? I'm-" Patton seemed to mouth the word fine, but stopped, staying silent for nearly a whole minute before finally speaking again. "I... I have to tell you something, Dee..."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Dee was genuinely curious what Patton seemed so hesitant to tell them, and the millions of scenarios running through their head never lined up to how Patton was acting.

"I... I... IkissedRomantheotherdayandI'msosorry!" 

"I- what? You're gonna have to say that slower Patton, I didn't catch that."

"I... kissed Roman... It was a complete accident and I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!" Oh. *Oh.* That was it? That was all he was hiding? The sheer simplicity of it made Dee chuckle involuntarily, all tension gone from their body.

"Oh, that? Roman told me the day it happened, I won't hate you just from that!"

"He told you?"

"Yeah! Dude, chill, seriously, both Roman and I are polyamorous and we always tell each other if we kiss somebody else."

"Poly-what?"

"Polyamorous. Y'know, able to love more than one person, having romantic and/or sexual relationships with multiple people?"

"Wait, that's actually a thing?"

"Yeah! Well, if that's all you were acting shady about, then I'm gonna get me some coffee, okay?" Dee turned to leave, but paused, turning back to Patton again. "Oh, and you can keep kissing Roman if you want, he said you're a great kisser." Somehow, Roman's flirting spirit entered Dee's body, as they winked at Patton before heading back to the coffee shop.

Roman was laughing, which was normally one of the best sounds Dee could ever hear, but right now? She wanted to beat Roman into the ground for laughing.

"It's not funny, Ro!" She huffed, her head buried in her hands. "I winked at him! He probably thinks I get off to my boyfriend kissing random people!"

"Well-"

"Do not finish that sentence Roman Adam Preston or I swear to the lord I will end your life." Dee glared menacingly at Roman through her fingers, who held his hands up in defence.

"Okay, okay!" Roman sat down next to Dee, slowly removing her hands from her face. "I highly doubt Patton would think anything bad about you for winking at him, love.”

After explaining to Patton that Dee seriously did not mind him kissing Roman, he started hanging around them more, just like before. Even if Dee was sometimes, subconsciously hoping that he would like them too, it was never vocalised, not even when Roman joined them for grabbing a coffee or going to lunch during their lunch breaks.

Unfortunately, it was during one of these three-way outings, going to a movie that they all wanted to see, that Dee felt their heart drop for the first time in a long while. It was as they had all just met up outside Patton’s apartment building, all talking together comfortably when a voice cut through the chatter.

"Ethan!?" Dee froze, which they were sure Patton and Roman would both notice, and Roman seemed to also tense up slightly. That voice, it was so familiar but surreal to hear again.

It was Dee's brother, Noah, looking slightly puzzled but still smiling, always smiling. At that moment, Dee realised that they were wearing a skirt and makeup, and anxiety started kicking in, as they had never come out to their family, and what was their brother *doing* here when he lived halfway across the country!?

"Noah," Roman spoke, clearly putting himself between Dee and Noah. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh, do I know you?"

"You've known me since I was born." 

"Wait, Rosie is that you!? No way, I never would've guessed you cut your hair short!" Roman didn't seem to even twitch at the use of that old nickname, but Dee did, cringing at the way that Noah was talking.

"Roman," Roman spoke, voice lower as if to seem threatening. "It's Roman now. I'm a guy."

"I- what? But you were definitely a little girl."

"Well now I'm a guy," Roman sounded like he was getting angry, and Dee was so nervous at what Noah would say to them not being a boy, let alone actually being genderfluid, that they couldn't even think of anything to say. "Sorry to cut this short, but *Dakota* and I are taking our good friend Patton here to see a movie, and we'd hate to be late." With that, Roman grabbed Dee by the shoulder and steered them away, motioning for Patton to follow them, which he quickly did, confusion on his own face.

Dee couldn't even find the strength to say anything until the three of them had arrived in a secluded cafe, and Roman was ordering drinks. Even then, Patton was the one that prompted the conversation, Dee was sat in silence clenching their hands hard enough that it was starting to hurt.

"Are... are you okay Dee? Who was that?" Dee didn't respond, not even really registering Patton speaking until he placed a hand on top of theirs, causing them to jump and look at him. "Are you alright?"

"O-oh, yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing," Dee stammered out, both shaken up from seeing Noah but also from Patton essentially holding their hand.

"Who was that guy?"

"My brother... I never told any of my family about me,"

"About your pronouns?"

"Yeah... That's why he called me E- my old name. He doesn't know but still..."

“That can’t have been easy to deal with,” Patton shifted in his seat. “C-could I… give you a hug?” Dee looked up at Patton, too shocked to even say anything, so they nodded, and Patton immediately pulled Dee into the warmest hug they had ever experienced. Patton was so *soft* and *warm* and Dee near enough melted into the embrace. Just touching Patton made all of Dee’s panic disappear in an instant as if Patton’s very soul was comforting them and taking away all of the negative feelings. Dee couldn’t help but nuzzle into Patton’s chest, not even caring that they were beginning to blush, as they listened to Patton’s heartbeat. Wait a minute, where was Patton’s heartbeat?

After the incident with Noah, Patton seemed to be trying to find ways to spend more time with Dee and Roman, either separately or all together. Annoyingly, Dee had to work a lot of the times that Patton was free and asking to hang out, so, months later, after deciding with Roman that they would test the waters, she wasn't even there to witness Patton’s reaction.

“Patton?” Roman and Patton were currently in Dee’s apartment, Roman having let himself in to raid Dee’s snacks, although now they were sitting at the dining table. “I have a question to ask you, well really it’s from me and Dee, and trust me she would love to be here right now if she wasn’t at work.” Roman paused for a second, pulling courage from every bone in his body to say the next sentence. “Would you… like to join me and Dee? In our relationship?”

“A-are you sure? Does Dee really like me like that?”

“Are you kidding? She still hasn’t stopped talking about that hug you gave her and that was months ago.”

“Well, of course, I would! I had no idea you guys felt the same way!”

When Dee got home, tired from work and dishevelled, she didn’t expect to see Roman and Patton making out on her couch, but that was the sight she was greeted with, and frankly, it made her completely forget about the shitty day she’d had at work. 

“Well, I take it that your day’s been better than mine?” Dee asked, alerting the two boys to her presence. Patton pulled away first, shocked and blushing extremely hard, while Roman was just smiling widely.

“Deedee!” Roman greeted, keeping an arm around Patton’s waist while his other arm reached out for Dee. “How was work?” Dee couldn't help but smile slightly at how familiar this felt, even as the first time Patton was involved.

“It was shit, but at least I now have two boyfriends to come home to,” She shrugged off her coat and joined the two guys on the couch, slotting perfectly against Roman’s side and reaching for Patton’s hand. God, this felt so good, the love and warmth already there was incredible.

“Are you saying that when you came home to just me it wasn't good enough?” Roman pouted, clearly just playing around and Dee knew this.

“What, am I not allowed to pick favourites?” The small giggle that came from Patton then was heavenly, and Dee almost felt as if she had melted.

Dee didn't really know how it had happened, but suddenly, the three of them were sat watching a movie, Dee with her legs slung across Roman’s lap, and both her and Patton snuggled into the taller man. 

At least, until Roman lifted Dee up with ease and placed her squarely in Patton’s lap as he went to make some popcorn, causing both Patton and Dee to squeak in surprise.

“Hi,” Dee smiled, getting comfortable on Patton’s lap. If Roman wanted to place her here, no way in hell was she going to get up again.

“Hi…” Patton smiled back, cheeks flushed red even as his arms hesitantly wrapped around her waist. A few seconds passed by, or maybe a few minutes, as Dee sat and counted Patton’s freckles (27 across the bridge of his nose alone) before suddenly Patton had leaned in, and their lips had connected.

Oh, holy shit, Roman was *right*, Patton did somehow taste just like June. It made no sense, even as she was kissing him, yet it was still a fact. And it was absolutely incredible.

Incredible was a great word to describe the entire relationship. As Patton became more comfortable and all three communicated even more love blossomed, even when Roman and Dee discovered something unpredictable about Patton.

“Pat?”

“Hmm?”

“This may sound really, really weird, but you don't have a heartbeat.” Dee felt Patton freeze up as Roman spoke, all three of them nestled into a cuddle pile in Roman’s queen-sized bed. Roman’s head was currently lying on Patton’s chest, and he turned over to better get a view of him. “Pat?”

“I- uh-” Patton was stuttering, his eyes wide in what seemed to be terror, which caused Dee to sit up, accidentally jostling Patton’s legs as she did so. 

“Pat?” Dee asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “You can tell us anything, you know that right?”

“I- yeah…” Patton was silent for a moment, chewing on his lip before letting out an exhale of air. “Okay… promise not to freak out?”

“I promise,” Roman and Dee both said at the exact same time, which made Patton giggle ever so slightly before his face went serious again. 

“Okay… I’m not human.” Patton looked between Dee and Roman, gaging the reactions. Roman simply looked confused, but Dee pressed further.

“Then, what are you, if you're not human?” 

“I’m… I’m an angel.”

“Bullshit,” Roman spoke, sitting up himself and unintentionally yanking Dee with him, as they had been holding hands this entire time. “You’re an angel? We’re actually dating an angel?”

“Roman, we said we wouldn't freak out,” Dee chided, taking her hand back before her arm could be pulled out of its socket. 

“I can show you if you really want?” 

“Don’t feel pressured, love,” Dee spoke, but Roman very quickly interjected with a “Do it!” 

Patton took a deep breath in, and as he exhaled, a warm orange-yellow glow filled the room as if the sun had just formed in Roman’s bedroom. Dee blinked a few times, before noticing the wing shapes extending from Patton’s back, as well as the halo sat delicately in his hair, both of which were emitting the golden glow. Patton looked extremely scared now, looking between Roman and Dee once again.

“Holy shit,” Dee breathed, “Our boyfriend is actually an angel.” 

Roman was speechless, eyes moving from Patton’s halo to his wings and back again before he surged forth and planted a kiss squarely on Patton’s lips. What he said next would forever stick in both Dee and Patton’s minds forever.

“Angels taste like June…”


End file.
